


Punishment

by Wassereis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: You promised to behave yourself, but that didn't work out so well. Now FP wants to talk to you.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this to my tumblr a while ago and decided and it could be uplaoded here as well. I hope you enjoy it. It's dirty.

You throw everything that's on the kitchen counter to the floor, kicking the chair. You scream and rage until your body is tired and you sink down to the floor, in the midst of the chaos you created in your own home.   
How dare him?! Saying you are too much for him, too much to handle. Your temper isn't easy for others to handle, you know that. But telling you with this slut already hanging on his arm. What did he think would happen? Of course you exploded, attacked her, pulled her hair, punched her right in her stupid face. A bleeding nose, a black eye and few bruises later you had caused enough noise for some guys to show up and pull you from her. You had managed to get a good kick to his ribs as well just before Tall Boy pulled you away from them. You think you might have broken one of his ribs, which serves him right.   
You know it's wrong, but you feel a little smug. Slowly you get up from your kitchen floor, your right hand hurts, scratched and swollen. But otherwise you are fine, far better off than that bitch. Hah. It's not that you were that serious about him, but you don't let anyone get in your territory.   
You start putting your things back when someone knocks on your door. You open the door and glare at whoever is disturbing you now, on top of everything.   
News spread fast around here, so everyone should know that you started another fight. Who would dare to disturb you know, adrenaline still pumping through your veins. The pain in your hand not noticeable yet.   
It's one of the serpents. He looks a little frightened and you grin right back at him.  
'What do you want?' You drawl out. He looks past you into the chaos you caused and takes a deep breath, to prepare himself.   
'Uh the boss wants to see you.' He mumbles.   
You narrow your eyes at him.   
'Why?' It's not the first time their so called boss wants to talk to you, because you cause trouble. The last three times you ignored the requests, telling them it wouldn't happen again. But you just can't help your fiery temper.   
'The fight. Just go to his trailer.' He just says, turns around and hurries away.   
You turn around and slam your door shut. You take a deep breath and clean up your place before you slowly make your way over.   
It shouldn't be too bad, you'll just tell him it won't happen again and you sure as hell try every time, but it doesn't work out as planned.   
As you make your way through the trailer park almost everyone stares at you, some of the children look scared. You don't really enjoy this reputation you build for yourself. No one wants to socialize with you, because they think you will burst at the slightest thing. Which is not true, you can hold your temper, most of the times. But some things just cross the line. Nobody will insult your deceased mother or disrespect you.   
You arrive at the trailer of FP Jones. No one is outside, and you chew your lip nervously. You saw him from afar a few times. But you heard much more about him. Is he really that intimidating? But at the same time people are scared of you, so how bad can he be. You're not that bad. They just don't know you.  
You walk up the few steps and knock on the door, putting on your best poker face.   
It takes a few seconds, but then you hear some rustling and the door opens. In front of you stands the infamous leader of the serpents. And god, he's even more attractive from this close. His eyes are dark, he's much taller than you are, he towers over you and you feel small next to him. A smirk spreads over his face and you have to fight to not break the eye contact.   
'You are prettier than I thought you would be' he says. And you glare at him.   
'What do you want from me?'   
'Not outside.' He just says and turns his back to you. You grumble to yourself, but don't have much of a choice, but to follow him.   
It's just a trailer, but it feels homey and looks cleaner than you imagined it would be by what you heard about his drinking habits.   
He sits down on the couch in the living area and you just stand there in front of him, arms crossed; looking defiantly.   
'So? Why am I here?'  
'I heard you had another fight.' You nod, reluctantly and rub your knuckles. He stretches his legs and looks at you with an intensity that makes you want to take a step back.   
'The girl looked pretty bad. And you broke one of Lucas ribs.'   
'They deserved it.' You press out between your teeth. He just chuckles.   
'Maybe. And I don't much care for that. But I asked you to come here, several times. You didn't.'  
You squirm a little and his eyes light up slightly.   
'You let me know it wouldn't happen again. But here we are.' You open your mouth to argue and defend yourself, but he raises one hand. You hold back and look at him.   
Suddenly there is a grin appearing on his face that sends a shiver down your spine.   
'I can't have someone disobey me and cause trouble like this.' He continues, grin still on his face. 'I will have to punish you.' This time you take a step back,. But he doesn't move to get up, only puts his feet back on the ground to sit properly. He extends a hand towards you.  
'Come here now and it won't be that bad.' You take another step back, considering just running out. But there is nowhere to hide, even outside he knows where you are. Still you rather not move.   
He slowly lowers his hand and his grin widens.   
'So I will have to get you, huh?' With a unexpected speed he gets up and grabs your wrist. You squeak and he pulls you in. You start to fight, because you have no idea what this punishment will be and you wont have him do whatever he wants to. You struggle to get out of his grip, but he is much stronger than you are. He just hold you there.   
'Come here.' You can see that he is enjoying your struggles. And you fight even harder. What is this pervert bastard going to do?!   
He pulls you forward with one tug and you land face down on the couch next to him. His other hand pulls your waist over his lap and his hand holds you down on his lap. Now you know where this is going and despite the predicament you relax a little, because this happened to you before, as a child, but well. Still you are a grown woman and being treated like a naughty child isn't something you think would happen to you, ever.   
His hand caresses over your lower back and without much fuss he pulls your shorts and panties down and you struggle against him, but his grip is too strong to get out. Embarrassment burns in your cheeks.  
'I'm much too old for this. Let me up!' He just laughs and hold you down.   
'I don't think so. You've been lying to me like a naughty girl. Not listening to me, so I think you well deserve a spanking to remind you not to lie and behave like a good girl.' You can hear something deeper in his voice, but can't determine what it is.   
Then without warning his hand connects with your right butt cheek and it's too sudden to suppress the noise you make. It burns, but you know it's going to get way worse than this.   
His hand connects with the other cheek and this time you can suppress every noise. Then his hand comes down hard on the first spot and your skin already starts to sting and feels hot. Still you press your teeth together and make no noise. He chuckles and the next few smacks aren't that hard, but heat your skin up and without looking you know its already red. You still manage to keep quiet and just pray that it will be over soon.  
You realize that he was just warming up when he smacks you hard and it stings and burns and you whimper. Then he hits the other side, your upper thigh and your ass, again and again. Tears start burning in your eyes and you make the occasional noise. You stopped struggling and just wait until it's over. He caresses the hot skin and his hand feels cold against you, which is very nice, but it also makes your skin burn and tingle and you feel heat pooling in your belly. You open your eyes horrified and feel heat rising to your cheeks. This can't be happening, you are not into this kind of thing. He hits you again and you want to be relieved, because this didn't feel nice at all before, but now the pain and you burning skin turn you on even more. He pauses and caresses your heated skin and thighs almost lovingly and he's so so close to your bare core and you are riled up and before you even register what is happening you start to want this to go on. He hits you again and your ass must be cherry red by now and you don't know how but this feels better than it should. You try not to move or make him suspicious that this doesn't feel like punishment anymore, hoping he doesn't notice that you are wet. His hand glides over your ass, like he is appreciating his work and before you can hold back you moan softly. His hand stops and you know he heard you.   
He says nothing but hits you again and again. Your mind starts to get fuzzy and you can't really focus anymore. It's arousal, but also like a trance you are in. Tears start running down your cheeks and he still hits you again and again until you can't think anymore. You sob and moan and he has no mercy.   
'Did you learn your lesson?' His voice sounds rough through the haze.   
'Yes daddy.' You whimper. You don't even know what you're saying. 'I'm sorry daddy. I'll be good.'  
You hear him groan and somehow you know this punishment has turned into something else.   
'You promise to be a good girl for daddy?' You just nod, feeling like a little girl again. He groans. And hits you again, and you squirm and mewl on his lap. You notice that he is hard against your belly and press into his lap, against it and press your face into the cushions.   
Your face is heated up and your cheeks are wet with tears, your ass is burning and you are aching to be touched and to come and your mind is hazy and slow. It almost feels like you are high.  
'Please daddy.' You mumble and open your legs a little. You hear him moan and his finger caressing over your hot skin to your center slowly. His fingertips a featherlight touch to your wetness. He groans and slowly circles around your clit. Your legs start to shake and you try to press into the touch, but his hand holds you steady, still in the embarrassing position.   
He keeps going slow, even taking his fingers away and caressing your hot skin, his fingertips dips in an inch and you whimper and squirm, but there is no way to stop him from teasing you.   
'Please' You beg and your voice sounds hoarse. He just chuckles and pulls you to the side so you lie belly down on the couch. A second later you hear him rustling and then he is leaning above you, trapping your thighs between his knees. You feel his skin against yours, he must have taken his clothes off and lift your ass a little to invite him in. He doesn't go for it, but starts teasing again. His hard dick is pressing against your opening, but not pushing in and slowly grinding against you. You can't stop shaking from the overwhelming emotions that run through your hazy brain. Why isn't he fucking you?!  
'Please..' He leans down and kisses your neck, biting you.   
'Please what? Why don't you tell daddy what you want babygirl.' You can hear that he is still grinning.   
'Please fuck me daddy. I need you so bad.' You sob and hide your face in shame, but you also feel even more aroused by calling him that.   
'Alright baby, if you need it so bad.' He groans and pushes in. He is on the thicker side and fills you up completely. You can't stop your mouth from begging for more. And he starts to move slowly.   
'So wet for me. It feels like you are pulling me in babygirl.' He starts to increase his pace and buries himself to the hilt with every trust. His hips push against your hot skin with every movement and the mixture of pain and pleasure make you moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear.   
'Harder daddy.' You don't even care anymore. This is the best fuck you ever had and you can't get enough of him. He groans and starts fucking you hard and fast. You can feel your walls tightening around him, heat spreading from your toes upwards and you know you are going to come very soon.   
'I'm coming daddy.' He moans and bites your neck again, this time harder; leaving a mark for sure. His grip on your hips is vice and his fingers bury into your skin. More marks to remember this later.  
'Come for me baby.' And you do. Like on command you shiver and squirm under his vice grip, your vision goes white and all you feel is intense pleasure running through your whole system.   
He doesn't stop moving until he shudders and you hear him whisper your name.   
He sinks onto you and your skin is on fire and everything slowly comes back to reality and you feel hot embarrassment creeping up your neck. You hide your face deeper in the cushions and you hear him chuckle.   
'Aww baby. No need to be embarrassed. This was so hot.' You feel his cock twitch inside you once more.   
'I think you understood your punishment?' You slowly move your head to the side and send him a grin.   
'Im not sure I really understood, daddy.'


End file.
